


Rough Me Up

by Reapers-Carino (SweetKimchii)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Choking, Dominance, F/M, Hair-pulling, Nipple Play, Pinching, Rough Sex, Slapping, Spanking, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9386939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetKimchii/pseuds/Reapers-Carino
Summary: Created from a request :Short story with gabexreader with these sentences taken from the rough sex starters. You wanted me to be rough, so I’m being rough, darling. Can’t you handle it? And - I don’t care whether you can take it. I will do it anyway and you’ll love it. And -Oh this hurts, does it? I want you to beg for even more.





	

“You know”, you started nonchalantly, eyes staring into your coffee cup as you tried to ignore the blush rising to your cheeks. “You can be a bit…rougher.”

You quickly brought the cup to your lips, shyly glancing over the rim as you took a slow sip. His brow cocked upwards, a slow smirk rising to his lip as he gave you a knowing, quick up and down look. His breakfast sat completely devoured and he was shirtless, you had stolen the black T-shirt he had been wearing from the night before. You watched the muscles in his chest and arms move as he slowly leaned forward, making a small shiver run down your spine and straight into your clit. Your eyes drifted up from his chiseled torso, and you felt your shoulders jump as your eyes connected with his dark brown ones.

“Oh really cariño?”

His voice had dropped an octave and poured over you like honey, making you fidget in your seat, anything to put some pressure on you aching nethers. You and Gabriel had been ‘fucking around’, as you called it, for the last few months. You had a toothbrush at his place, a few changes of clothes, and even the pass code to enter his room when he wasn’t here. You guys weren’t focused on labels, just enjoying one another’s company and bodies. Still, you both had been reading each other like a book.

You knew Gabe hated mornings, but wouldn’t complain half as much if you sucked him off first thing. He liked his coffee black with no sugar, preferred huevos rancheros over all and wouldn’t talk until he had finished his cup. You had figured out he loved when your nails dug into his back in the middle of sex, it’d spur him on and make his breath catch. His thighs, neck, collarbone, ears and fingers were all very sensitive. And he liked to be in control, something that you were more than happy to comply with. But, just as you had been reading him, he had read you.

You were sure he had caught onto the fact that you were a masochist. When he would fuck you from behind, you would squeeze tighter around him whenever his hand came down on your ass, screaming out his name. One evening when he was in a especially affectionate mood, he had been scratching your scalp and accidentally pulled your hair when taking out your ponytail. You had moaned before catching it and trying to act like it was a yawn. You whimpered when he’d pin your arms and shudder when he bit you and you knew he had seen all of that.

You licked your lips and nodded, pulling the cup away from your lips with a nervous, giddy smile.

“I like the pain”, you said slowly, trying to carefully choose your words but failing to stop yourself from rambling. “N-nothing crazy you know like stab me or anything like that but…y’know…that whole use and abuse me thing. It uh…does things to me and you know I see how you like the whole…domination thing but totally get if–”

The more you rambled the redder you turned, looking anywhere but at him, your hands suddenly occupied with the stool you sat on. So when his hand quickly slid around your throat and squeezed you were completely unprepared. Your body went tense, quivering in pleasure as he slowly cut off your oxygen, your eyes slipping closed before he released you. You took in a deep breath, his arm wrapping around your waist and he nipped hard at the shell of your ear. Your heart was thundering in your chest as he wrested a moan from your lips, your thighs pressing tighter together as you tried quell the wetness that spilled from your core.

“So you like that”, Gabe asked, his warm, husky voice making you visibly shudder.

“Yes”, you breathed out, nodding your head for emphasis. Gabriel’s dark chuckle against your ear made you whimper.

“Good”, he growled, nipping your ear again before pressing a kiss behind your ear. “Can you remember the word alto? If you get overwhelmed or need to stop, say the word alto.”

He waited until you nodded before his free hand dragged his nails up your neck into your scalp, tightening his grasp and yanking your head to the side. You choked on your moan and he began to nip at the skin of your exposed neck, hands grabbing at his arm and scratching. He laughed against the skin of your neck before dragging his tongue against your pulse point and biting down hard. Your back arched, pushing your back into his strong chest. The hand he had around your waist lifted up to your breasts, roughly massing at the flesh before pinching your nipple. The sharp pain shocked through you before surging into pleasure, tears prickling at your eyes as he bit down on your neck again. You struggled against his hold, his chuckle dark as he sucked hard at the skin of your neck and rolled your nipple. Your hips tilted, pressing down harder into the stool, grinding shamelessly against it. This was dangerous, you had jumped straight from the pot into the fire and he was already burning you alive.

“What’s wrong”, Gabriel teased, releasing your neck. There would definitely be a mark there, but you couldn’t find it in you to care, pleasure overriding logic. He released your breast before his hand dove under your shirt, his hand switching which nipple he was assaulting. “You wanted me to be rough, so I’m being rough, cariño. Can’t you handle it?”

You arched your chest at his touch, your face burning at his taunting. He chuckled again before biting down on another part of your neck, he pulled his fingers back slowly before his hands dove between your legs. You weren’t able to stop him, your body shivering as he roughly rubbed at your dripping cunt, forcing two fingers inside you. You whined, your walls squeezing tight around his digits, your head tilting back against his shoulder when his thumb flicked your clit.

“Gabe”, you cried out as he wrenched a sob from you, his hand aggressively pushing on that bundle of nerves in your inner walls. You were rocking against his hand, unable to handle the pleasure but absolutely refusing to ask him to stop. He perfectly understood what you needed, what you wanted, that pain transforming into molten desire, not granting you any relief. He was stoking an intense, growing pressure in your core and it was scaring you. You had felt this before during particularly rough sessions but this–this was newer and more intense. “G-G-Gabe st-stop t-t-too much.”

“Say the word and I will”, Gabe breathed against your ear, heightening the sensitivity of your goose bump covered skin. “But until then, I don’t care if it’s too much. I’m going to do it and you’re going you’re going to love it. Is that clear?”

The word rested on your tongue, rolling there with each gasp and moan that he forced out of you. But you couldn’t make yourself say it. You wanted to feel yourself be used, wanted to see what edge he was pushing you towards–you needed it. And as you started to cum, you were acutely aware of how happy you were you hadn’t. You whimpered his name, unable to talk, the muscles of your hips and thighs twitching and shaking as your juices squirted over his hand and seat and floor. Gabe’s fingers slowed, pushing in and out of you until stopped dripping, your body pressed against him.

Gabe’s arm wrapped around your waist once more, dragging you off of the stool you had been on and bending you over the island in the middle of the kitchen. Your legs shook as he held you up, your mind swimming before feeling his length press at your entrance.

‘Oh god oh god oh god.’

“Fuck”, he hissed as he pushed himself fully inside of you in one thrust, your hands scratching at the counter for purchase.

Your walls squeezed around him, the sudden fullness making your mind go pleasantly numb. You began to whimper and stuttered over your words, your loud moans and cries replaced by your needy whispers. Gabriel snickered as he began to slam his hips into yours, your voice going up an octave, pleasure quaking through your ravaged body

“Ah!!”

His hand came down hard on your ass, his other hand tangling into your hair as he pounded into you. Your walls clamped tight around him, his thrusts slowing for a moment, a soft hiss of your name falling from his lips. He paused for a pregnant moment before slapping your right cheek, then the left before picking his pace back up again. It felt like you were unbelievably high, the pain bringing you back down before pushing you even harder under the waves of pleasure. Your hand dove backwards, covering your ass for a brief reprieve, your abused, overwhelmed body needing the smallest of breaks. Gabe released your hair, his hands grabbing your wrist and pinning it to the small of your back.

“Oh this hurts does it”, Gabe said, his voice strained with arousal before his hand slapped your ass once again. You gave a pitiful whimpering moan, back arching as you pressed harder into the counter. “I want you to beg for even more, querida. Tell me who you belong to.”

“You”, you cried out, your breath stolen away when his hand came down on your burning, abused cheeks. “G-G-Gabe please use me. F-f-fuck, beat my ass, make me yours!”

You pleaded with him as tears began to roll down your face, your mind completely taken with the idea of being used and abused like his little fuck toy. He released your hand, both of his grabbing your hips bruisingly tight as he plowed into you, his body bent over yours. His breath was hot against your back, growling unintelligible words against your skin, only hearing your name trickle from his lips occasionally. Your fingers scratched and curled into fists against the smooth surface of the island, Gabe’s right hand leaving your hip and wrapping around to find your clit. You jumped, his body pressing against yours and trapping you as he roughly manipulated your clit, his thrusts becoming a bit more disjointed as he neared his end.

“Cum with me, amor.”

His fingers pinched your clit and your head fell forward, your pussy clamping down hard around his cock, unable to breathe as he pulled you apart. You sobbed, shuddering and whimpering as his hips slammed into your several more times before you felt his hot splash against your walls. His hand left your needy cunt, both his arms wrapping tight around your waist as he fell against you. He littered kisses against your sweaty back and shoulders, placing a long, affectionate kiss against the nape of your neck. You were absolutely spent, your body adoring the sudden flip in treatment.

“Good job, mi corazón.”


End file.
